Her Hair
by samsam-aka-sam
Summary: A short romantically inspired one shot. OCxKakashi


A light sigh escaped the red painted lips of the young ninja as she made her way home after a long day at the hospital. She worked as a nurse when she wasn't away on missions with other jounin playing her part as the medical ninja. She stretched her arms out above her head, the blue gloved hands meeting and arching together. A few cracks sounded as she forced them as far as she could before releasing another sigh of satisfaction and letting her arms fall back to her side. Her olive shirt fluttered in the wind causing the tanned skin of her exposed abdomen to grow tiny goosebumps as she walked down the road. She ran her fingers along her stomach to try and suppress them, though it was of little use as another breeze blew causing the situation to repeat itself. A yawn escaped her as she gave into the cold and let her hands fall back to her sides.

The start of the day had passed like any other for her; she had gotten to work early, changing from her normal attire into her medical outfit. She visited her patients who had spent the night; checking in on them and bringing them breakfast before fetching the morning appointment roster. This was about when things started to become long and tiresome. The morning seemed to be overbooked, and with many ninja returning from missions there was little they could do to ease the flow of new patients, not to mention those in need of immediate care.

Overall, the day had been busy and almost too long to bare; but with everyday needs came the cost of living and who was to complain when they had a well paid job? The woman made her way up the stairs of her apartment building, the heel on her blue sandals smacking the wood rhythmically as she walked. She entered her apartment, tossing her medic bag onto the mantle at the entrance as well as unhooking the black weapon satchel on her left leg. She unwrapped the bandages as well, straightening out her blue fitted pants soon after. She made her way outside onto her balcony one finished to water her plants with the rain can she had set up. It had rained the last few nights, but the days had been beautifully sunny with a few clouds and wind. She turned her attention out over the part of town her apartment overlooked and drew her lips into a smile.

The woman lifted her arms, a hand moving to her impossibly long orange hair and untying it from a ponytail while the other adjusted the bangs on the right side of her face. Her ponytail cascaded down around her shoulders and with a few runs through with her fingers it looked somewhat acceptable. She knew she would do well to cut it down from it's nearly ankle length, but she couldn't bare to part with it for so many reasons. Sure, at times it would catch on tree branches and get in the way or become unbearably tangled... But there were perks as well. For one, she could easily use the bangs to hide her right eye which had been blind since she was a little girl, or she could even say it was because it reminded her of her mother but her favourite reason soon made itself known.

The sound of popping and movement alerted her to another's presence as an arm slipped around her and pulled her back into their frame. A smile crossed her lips as a hand slipped up into her hair at the right of her face, the fingers tangling themselves in her bangs. "Your hair is very lovely," spoke a voice that caused her cheeks to flush red and her eyes to cast down in embarrassment. The warmth of his cheek was soon felt upon the left side of her head as she smiled and turned slightly so that she caught a glimpse of silver hair. She shifted to pull away and face him, but her hair had caught on the buttons of his vest and she winced.

"Ow, not again..." she mumbled to the laughter escaping his lips as she hurried to fiddle with her hair and free it. A few strands were pulled from her head but she was soon free of his buttons as she looked to him. Her cheeks were still flushed red in embarrassment but she managed to speak. "You need to take that off before visiting Kakashi," she stated, pulling the broken strands of orange hair off his jounin vest as she spoke. Her green gaze was soon averted as she bundle the broken hair and tossed it into a waste bin.

He laughed a little more, his smile hidden beneath his mask. His hand reached out, his fingers slipping into her hair once more. "Just passing through Azami," he stated, "We're leaving on a mission tonight," he added.

Her lips remained in the shape of a smile, "Well then, get going," she stated pushing him slightly, "You don't want to be late again," she added a giggle escaping her. She knew the chances of that ever happening were slim, his students were just genin after all and he seemed to enjoy making them wait. His fingers pulled from her hair and instead pulled her closer.

"Just saying goodbye," he assured her, pressing his lips against her forehead through his mask. "Bye," he stated, disappearing as quickly as he had come. Azami smiled to herself, running her fingers through her hair as she headed back inside; his visits we're the best perk she could ask for.


End file.
